doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Dialogzitate (The Doctor Dances)
(Der Doctor versucht die Gasmasken-Zombies zu vertreiben, mit „überraschendem“ Erfolg.) Doctor: „Ab ins Kinderzimmer." (Die Gasmasken-Zombies verhalten sich ruhig.) Doctor: "Ab ins Kinderzimmer!“ (Der Gasmaskenjunge legt den Kopf schief, die anderen Zombies tun es ebenfalls. Der Doctor schaut überrascht.) Doctor: „Ich mein's Ernst. Ich bin verärgert, KEINE DISSKUSSION. ICH BIN BITTER, BITTER, BITTER, BÖSE. AAB – INS – KINDER – ZIMMER!“ (Zeigt dramatisch mit der Hand weg. Jamie dreht sich langsam weg, die Zombies ebenfalls. Der Junge geht den Kopf hängend langsam hinaus. Die Zombies legen sich wieder in die Betten.) Doctor: (erleichtert.) „Gut. Mir fällt ein Stein vom Herzen. Das wären bescheuerte letzte Worte gewesen.“ --- * (Jack erklärt seine Betrugsmasche.) Rose: „Wieso tragen sie alle Gasmasken?“ Jack: '''„Tun sie nicht. Die Masken sind aus Fleisch und Knochen.“ '''Doctor: „Und wie fädeln sie ihre Betrügereien ein?“ Jack: „Das ist nicht schwer. Ich such mir ein Stück Weltraummüll, hez den nächsten Zeitagenten drauf, sag ihm das es wertvoll ist und nenn den Preis. Hat er 50 Prozent vorgeschossen hupf... fällt ne' Bombe der Deutschen drauf und der Müll ist verschwunden. Keiner kriegt zu sehen wofür er bezahlt und erfährt von dem Betrug. Ich spendier ihm einen Drink von seinem Geld und wir unterhalten uns über das Pech, der perfekte Trick nicht nachzuweisen.“ Doctor: „Ja. Perfekt.“ Jack: „Der Blitzkrieg ereignet sich gut dafür, Pompeji! ist auch nett wenn man dazu noch Urlaub machen will. (lacht.) Aber man muss seinen Wecker auf den Vulkantag stellen. (lacht. Sieht die ernste mine des Doctors.) Seh' ich da eine Spur von missfallen?“ Doctor: „Blicken sie sich doch mal hier um. Sie kapieren wohl nicht was ihr Weltraummüll angerichtet hat.“ Jack: „Ein ausgebrannter Ambulanz Transporter der völlig leer war.“ Doctor: '''„Rose.“ '''Rose: „Hauen wir hier ab?“ Doctor: „Wir gehen nach oben.“ Jack: „Ich hab den Flugcomputer so programmiert das dass Ding nichts lebenden trifft, ich hab keinem was getan. Ich weiß nicht was hier abläuft aber, ich kann nichts dafür.“ Doctor: „Ich Verrat ihnen was abläuft. Sie haben vergessen ihren Wecker zu stellen. Heute ist nämlich Vulkantag.“ (Die Sirenen ertönen. Der Doctor und Jack sehen hoch.) Rose: „Was ist das?“ Jack: „Entwarnung.“ Doctor: „Schön wär's.“ --- * (Der Doctor und seine Begleiter auf dem Weg zu Jamie's Zimmer.) (Jack und Rose eilen dem Doctor nach.) Jack: „'Mister Spock'!“ Rose: „'Doctor'!“ Doctor: „Haben sie nen' Blaster?“ Jack: „Na klar.“ (Sie eilen die Treppe rauf.) Doctor: „Als ihr Weltraummüll runter kam wurde jemand verletzt und hier untergebracht.“ Rose: „Was ist passiert?“ Doctor: „Finden wir's raus. Machen sie auf.“ Rose: „Was ist mit ihrem Überschallschrauber?“ Doctor: „Gar nichts.“ (Jack lacht, er holt seinen Blaster hervor und bestahlt das Schloss. Es löst sich auf und die Tür öffnet sich.) Doctor: „Ein Schallblaster, 51. Jahrhundert. Waffenfabriken von Villenguard?“ Jack: „Sie waren in Villenguard?“ Doctor: „Ein mal.“ Jack: „Dort steht nichts mehr, ist alles in die Luft geflogen. Der Hauptreaktor, hatte sich überhitzt.“ Doctor: „Wie gesagt, ein mal. Ist jetzt ne' Bananenplantage. Ich mag Bananen, Bananen sind gesund.“ Rose: „Saubere Arbeit.“ Jack: „Ist digital.“ Rose: „Ne' Quadratwaffe?“ Jack: „Ja.“ Rose: „Sieht gut aus.“ --- * (Der Doctor versucht einen Zusammenhang zwischen den Zombies und dem Schiff zu erkennen.) (Ein Tonband von Jamie läuft, der Doctor geht nachdenklich herum.) Jamie: (Tonband.) „Mami, bitte Mami, Mami.“ Rose: „'Doctor.'“ Doctor: „Spüren sie das?“ Jack: „Was denn?“ Doctor: „Es dringt aus den Wänden. Füllen sie das nicht?2 Jamie: (Tonband.) „Mami.“ Doctor: „Wie kommt ihr nur mit diesen komischen kleinen Primatenhirnen aus?“ Rose: „Unter Stress beleidigt er gern anders Species.“ Doctor: „Rose, ich denke nach.“ Jamie: '(''Tonband.) „Mami.“ '''Rose: „Schneidet er sich bei Rasieren, zählt er Lebensformen auf denen er überlegen ist.“ Doctor: '„Da sind diese Kinder, sie leben nahe des Bombenkraters, sie kommen während des Bombenangriffs raus und suchen nach Essen...“ (''Das Tonband ist zu Ende gelaufen.) '''Jamie: (Off.) „Mami bitte.“ Doctor: „...Nehmen wir an sie waren dort als diese Ding gelandet ist.“ Jack: „Es war ein Harmloses Ambulanz-Schiff.“ Doctor: „Sie halten es vielleicht für harmlos. Nehmen wir an eins der Kinder wurde infiziert.“ Rose: „Eins der Kinder?“ Jamie: (Off.) „Ich bin hier.“ Doctor: „Es ist verängstigt. Und es besitzt übermenschliche Kräfte. Noch ist es sich seiner Kräfte nicht bewusst. (gluckst.) Es hat die Macht eines Gottes und ich hab's auf sein Zimmer geschickt.“ (Flattern des abgelaufenen Bandes.) Rose: (ängstlich.) „'Doctor'!“ Jamie: (Off.) „Ich bin hier. Siehst du mich nicht?“ (Das lächeln des Doctors friert ein.) Rose: „Was ist das für ein Geräusch?“ Doctor: „Das Band ist zur Ende. Schon seit einer halben Minute.“ Jamie: (Off.) „Ich bin jetzt hier. Siehst du mich nicht?“ Doctor: „Ich hab's auf sein Zimmer geschickt. Das, ist sein Zimmer!“ (Er fährt herum, hinter dem Tonband steht Jamie.) Jamie: „Bist du meine Mami? (Er legt den Kopf schief.) Mami?“ Rose: „'Doctor.'“ Jack: „Okay, auf mein Zeichen, laufen sie zur Tür.“ Jamie: „Mami?“ Jack: „JETZ!“ (Er zielt mit einer Banane auf Jamie.) Jamie: „Mami?“ (Der Doctor holt aus seiner Jacke Jack's Schallblaster und strahlt ein Loch in die Wand.) Doctor: „Los raus. Banane nicht fallen lassen!“ (Rose und Jack steigen schnell durch das Loch.) Rose: „Warum nicht?“ Doctor: „Sie ist voller Kalium!“ Jack: „Her damit!“ (Nimmt den Blaster und strahlt das Loch wieder zu.) Jamie: „Mami? Bist du meine Mami?“ Jack: „Digitaler Rücklauf. (Wirft ihm die Banane zu.) Netter Trick.“ Doctor: „.Ist aus der Plantage von Villenguard, ich hielt das für passend.“ Jack: „Und sie haben echt aus der Waffenfabrik ne' Bananenplantage gemacht?“ Doctor: „Bananen sind gesund.“ (Zwei dumpfe Schläge ertönen, die Wand vor ihn bekommt Risse.) Rose: „'Doctor'!“ Doctor: '„Weg hier!“ (''Sie laufen davon.) --- * (Die Gasmasken-Zombies haben die drei in die Enge getrieben.) '''Doctor: „Es hält uns hier fest bis es an uns ran kommt.“ Jack: '''„Es kontrolliert sie?“ '''Doctor: „Es steckt in jedem. In jedem Lebewesen in diesem Krankenhaus.“ (Jack zielt abwechselnd auf die zwei sich nähernden Zombie schwärme.) Jack: „Okay, dieses Ding fungiert als Schallblaster, als Schallkanone, und dreifacher Schallzertrümmerer. Was haben sie zu biete Doc?“ (Holt den Sonic screwdriver hervor.) Doctor: '''„Ich hab einen Überschall... äh, vergessen sie's.“ '''Jack: „Was?“ Doctor: „Es funktioniert mit Schall, lassen wir's dabei.“ Jack: „Zertrümmere?, Kanone? Was ist es?!“ Doctor: „Läuft mit Schall, mit Überschall! Ich bin über beschallt!“ Jack: „Über beschallt womit?!“ Doctor: „NE'M SCHRAUBENZIEHER!“ (Jamie hat die Wand durchbrochen, die Zombies sind nur noch Sekunden entfernt.) Gasmasken-Zombies: „Mami.“ (Rose schnappt sich Jack's Blaster.) Rose: „Runter!“ (Sie richtet ihn zu Boden, sofort fallen sie ein Stockwerk tiefer. Jack strahlt schnell das Loch zu.) Rose: „Alles in Ordnung?“ Doctor: '''„Ne' Vorwarnung wär nett gewesen.“ '''Rose: „Ein Danke hätte genügt.“ Jack: „Wer hat ne'n Schraubenzieher mit Überschall?“ Doctor: „Ich zum Beispiel.“ Rose: „Licht.“ Jack: „Wer nimmt den einen Schraubenzieher und denkt uhh den statt ich mit ne'm bisschen Überschall aus?' “ Doctor: „War ihnen niemals langweilig?“ Rose: „Hier muss doch ein Lichtschalter sein.“ Doctor: „Noch nie ne' Nacht lang jede menge Schränke zusammenbauen müssen?“ (Rose hat den Lichtschalter gefunden, das Licht geht an, und sofort sitzt ein neues Bataillon Zombies kerzengerade in ihren Betten.) Jack: „Zu Tür.“ (Jack versucht es 2x mit seinem Blaster ohne Erfolg.) Jack: „Verdammt! Die Sonderfunktionen machen die Batterie so schnell leer.“ Rose: „Die Batterie?“ (Der Doctor öffnet sie von Hand, sie eilen hinaus.) Jack: „Ja.“ (In einem Lagerraum verschließt der Doctor mit dem screwdriver die Tür. Jack versucht einen Weg durch ein Fenster zu finden.) Rose: „Is' ja ne'n lahmes Ding.“ Jack: „Ich wollte mir das neueste Modell holen, aber jemand musste ja die Fabriken in die Luft jagen.“ Rose: „Als ich ihn kennenlernte hat er meine Arbeitsstelle hochgejagt. So kommuniziert er.“ Doctor: „Okay, die Tür dürfte ne' weile halten.“ Jack: „Nicht mal ne' Mauer konnte sie aufhalten!“ Doctor: „Zuerst muss uns das Kind finden noch sind wir nicht erledigt. Okay, was haben wir, was haben wir?“ Jack: „Wir haben eine Banane, und können außerdem Schränke blitzschnell zusammenbauen.“ Doctor: „Fenster!“ Jack: „Vergittert. Da geht’s Sieben Stockwerke runter.“ Rose: „Und keine anderen Ausgänge.“ Jack: „Echt gigantisch die Bestandsaufnahme war ja schnell erledigt.“ Doctor: „Wo haben sie den denn auf gegabelt?“ Rose: „Tor.“ Jack: „Sie hing an einem Sperrballon. Und ich war in einem unsichtbarem Raumschiff ich hatte nicht die geringste Chance.“ Doctor: „Okay, Erstens: Wir müssen raus. Zweitens: Wir kommen nicht raus. Sonst noch irgendwas?“ (Beam geräusch.) Rose: „Ja, Jack ist, verschwunden.“ --- * (Jim tippt auf einer Schreibmaschine.) Ernie: „Das alte Ding haben wir im Müll gefunden, er glaubt er kann damit schreiben.“ Jim: „Einen Brief an meinen Dad.“ Ernie: „Du weißt doch gar nicht wo dein Dad ist. Wo willst du ihn hinschicken?“ Jim: „Egal ich steck' ihn in ne'n Umschlag.“ Ernie: „Du kannst doch weder schreiben noch lesen.“ Jim: „Brauch ich nicht ich hab die Schreibmaschine.“ Nancy: „Nein Ernie das ist er nicht. Er ist nur hinter mir her kapiert? Ich hab eich nichts in alles eingeweiht. Es ist nicht gut wenn ihr alles wisst. Immer, wenn ihr bei mir seit, (tippen.) seit ihr in Gefahr. Auch jetzt während ihr sitzt seit ihr durch mich in Gefahr.“ Ernie: „Aber du bist es die für unsere Sicherheit sorgt.“ Nancy: "Leider nicht Ernie, sieh mal. Jim, sitzt doch jetzt neben dir. Also wer tippt?“ (Die Schreibmaschine schreibt von selbst.) ---- * Rose: „Okay er hat sich also in Luft aufgelöst. Warum müssen es immer die gut aussehenden die abhauen?“ Doctor: „Ich versuche alles um nicht beleidigt zu sein.“ Rose: „Ich meine, Männer.“ Doctor: „Okay danke das macht es gleich besser.“ (Ein kaputtes Radio geht an.) Jack: „Rose, Doctor, hören sie mich? Ich bin in meinem Raumschiff. Hab den Teleporter für Notfälle benutzt. Ich hätt sie gern mitgenommen aber er ist nur auf meine Molekularlstruktur programmiert. Ich hohl euch in Fünf Minuten.“ Doctor: „Wie kommunizieren sie mir uns?“ Jack: (Off.) „Per Omkom, ich kann alles an funken.“ Doctor: '''„Na wenn das mal kein Zufall ist.“ '''Jack: (Off.) „Was?“ Doctor: „Das Kind verfügt auch über Omkom.“ Rose: „Tatsächlich?“ Doctor: „Ja. Deshalb kann es auch alles an funken. Sogar das Tardistelefon.“ Rose: „Sie meinen es könnte auch mit uns reden.“ Jamie: (Off.) „Und ich kann eich hö-ren. Ich werde euch fin-den. Ich werde euch fin-den.“ Jack: „'Doctor'? Hören sie das?“ Doctor: „Laut und deutlich.“ Jack: „Ich blockier' mal das Signal. Dann hören sie ihn nicht.“ Jamie: (Off.) „Ich finde dich Mami.“ Jack: „Ein spezielles Geschenk für Rose.“ (Jack lässt Glen Miller laufen. Der Doctor schaut irritiert.) Rose: „Unser Lied.“ ---- (Rose versucht den Doctor zu einem Tänzchen aufzufordern. / Der Doctor scheint leicht eifersüchtig auf Jack zu sein.) (Rose kurvt ein wenig in einem Rollstuhl herum. Der Doctor steht am Fenster mit dem screwdriver in der Hand.) Rose: „Was soll das werden?“ Doctor: „Ich versuch mit Schallwellen den Beton zu bearbeiten. Um die Stäbe zu lockern.“ Rose: '''„Sie glauben er lässt uns hängen. Oder?“ '''Doctor: „Das wäre doch vorstellbar.“ Rose: „Wieso trauen sie ihm nicht?“ Doctor: „Wieso tun sie's?“ Rose: „Weil er mich gerettet hat. Steht auf meiner Hitliste vor, Aftershave. Ich trau ihm weil er wie sie ist. Nur das er manchmal... gern ein Tänzchen hin legt.“ (Der Doctor sieht kurz über die Schulter, schüttelt dann den Kopf.) Rose: „Was?“ Doctor: „Sie glauben also...“ Rose: „Was?“ Doctor: „Sie unterstellen mir das ich nicht tanzen kann?“ Rose: „Was? Jetzt erzählen sie mir nicht das sie tanzen können.“ Doctor: „Ich bin 900 Jahre alt und viel rumgekommen. Gehen sie ruhig davon aus das ich tanzen kann.“ Rose: „Sie?“ Doctor: „Warum nicht?“ Rose: '''„Stürzt nicht der Weltraum in sich zusammen wenn sie die Hüften schwingen?“ '''Doctor: „Ich hab da ziemlich was drauf aber ich will nicht angeben.“ (Rose stellt das Radio lauter. Hält ihm die Hand hin.) Rose: „Sie haben das was drauf? Los, beweisen sie es mir.“ Doctor: „Rose, ich, ich versuch Beton aufzulösen.“ Rose: „Jack kommt bald und holt uns hier raus. Na kommen sie. Die Welt geht nicht unter nur weil der Doctor mal tanzt.“ (Der Doctor steckt den screwdriver ein und nimmt ihre Hände in seine, sieht sie an.) Doctor: „Ein Sperrballon?“ Rose: „Was?“ Doctor: „Sie baumelten an einem Sperrballon.“ Rose: „Oh ja, etwas zwei Minuten nach dem sie weg waren. Zig Meter über London, mitten in einem Deutschen Luftangriff mit ne'm Junion Jack auf er Brust.“ Doctor: „Ich hatte schon viele Begleiter, aber sie brechen in Sachen Risikofreudigkeit alle Rekorde.“ Rose: „Nennen sie das hier tanzen? Ich kenn das anders.“ Doctor: '''„Sie hingen an einem Seil. Hoch über den Dächern von London. Kein Schnitt – kein Kratzer.“ '''Rose: „Ja ich weiß. Captain Jack hat mich verarztet.“ Doctor: „Wir nennen ihn jetzt Captain Jack sie mal an.“ Rose: „Klar. Sein Name ist Jack. Und er ist ein Captain.“ Doctor: „In Wahrheit ist er kein Captain. Rose.“ Rose: „Wissen sie was ich denke? Das sie ganz gewaltig unter Captain-Neid leiden. Sie finden ihre Füße unten an ihren Beinen. Wie wär's wenn sie sie mal bewegen würden.“ Doctor: „Wie beeindruckend ist er den ohne seine Uniform?“ Rose: (schwärmt.) „Ach, ziemlich beeindruckend glaube ich.“ Jack: „Das könnt ihr vergessen. Hinterher Schlaf ich sogar. (Der Doctor und Roses stehen plötzlich auf Jack's Schiff.) Normalerweise merken es die Leute wenn sie teleportiert werden. Ihr zwei seit Echt goldig. Entschuldigt die Verspätung. Ich musste erst die Teleportsicherung umgehen.“ ---- *** Doctor: „(...) Bringen sie uns zur Absturzstelle. Ich will mir ihren Weltraummüll ansehen.“ Jack: „Erst wen der Nerv-com wieder Online ist. Fühlen sie sich, wie zu Hause, und machen sie da weiter wo sie vorhin... gestört wurden.“ Doctor: '''„Wir redeten nur übers tanzen.“ '''Jack: „Sah nicht nach reden aus.“ Rose: „Fühlte sich nicht wie tanzen an.“ --- *** Rose: „Also, sie waren mal ein Zeitagent und jetzt wollen sie die übers Ohr hauen?“ Jack: „Falls mich das besser macht. Es geht mir nicht ums Geld.“ Rose: „Worum dann?“ Jack: „Als ich noch dort war hat man mir übel mitgespielt. Zwei Jahre Erinnerung haben sie mir gestohlen. Die will ich wieder.“ Rose: „Ihre Erinnerungen wurden gestohlen?“ Jack: „Zwei Jahre meines Lebens, keine Ahnung was ich da getrieben hab. Ihr komischer Freund misstraut mir. Und möglicherweise, ist das auch richtig so. Okay, wir können los. Zur Absturzstelle.“ --- *** (Nancy versucht Jenkins noch zu überzeugen sie frei zu lassen, kurz bevor er sich vollends verwandelt.) Nancy: „Wie heißt ihr Frau? Haben sie Kinder? Wie ist ihr Name? Bitte, lassen sie mich gehen, für sie ist es schon zu spät. Es tut mit Leid. (weinend.) Bitte lassen sie mich jetzt gehen!“ --- *** Jack: „Da ist es. Hey Algy hat Dienst. Muss was wichtiges sein.“ Doctor: „Wir müssen an ihm vorbei.“ Rose: „Wollen sie damit andeuten, ich soll die Wachen ablenken?“ Jack: „Das halte ich für keine Gute Idee.“ Rose: '''„Das schaff ich schon. Nur keine Angst.“ '''Jack: „Ah, ich kann Algy inzwischen ziemlich gut einschätzen. Glauben sie mir, sie sind nicht sein Typ. Ich lenk ihn ab. Warten sie nicht auf mich.“ (Betont lässig schlendert Jack zu den Wachposten. Rose sieht den Doctor an.) Doctor: „Keine Sorge er stammt aus dem 51. Jahrhundert. Deshalb ist er auch flexibler wenn ums Tanzen geht.“ Rose: „Was heißt flexibler?“ Doctor: „In seiner Zeit seit ihr Menschen in der Halben Galaxie verstreut.“ Rose: „Das bedeutet?“ Doctor: „So viele Species und so wenig Zeit.“ Rose: „Was? Das ist der Sinn unserer Zeitreisen? Unsere Mission wir, suchen neues Leben und... und...“ Doctor: „-Tanzen.“ (lacht.) ---- *** (Jack will seine Unschuld beweisen.) Doctor: „(...) Was soll das werden?“ Jack: „Ich will ihnen zeigen das dass Ding völlig leer ist und das ich unschuldig bin.“ (Es funkt. E'in rotes licht und ein Alarmsignal ertönen als Jack versucht das Ambulanz-Schiff zu öffnen.) Jack: „Das ist letztes mal nicht passiert.“ Doctor: „Da ist es nicht abgestürzt. Vielleicht ein Sicherheitsmechanismus.“ Rose: „'Doctor'? Was ist das?“ ----- *** Rose: „'Doctor'.“ Doctor: „Captain, sichern sie das Tor.“ Jack: „Warum?“ Doctor: „Tun sie's einfach.“ ---- *** Rose: „Wann kommt die Bombe runter?“ Jack: „Jetzt gleich.“ Doctor: „Was ist Captain? Zu nah am Vulkan für ihren Geschmack?“ Nancy: „Er ist doch nur ein kleiner Junge.“ Doctor: „Ich weiß.“ Nancy: „Ein Kind das ganz verzweifelt ist. Es will zu seiner Mami.“ Doctor: „Ich weiß. Jeder vierjährige würde die Welt auf den Kopf stellen wenn's um die Rettung seiner Mami geht. Dieser Junge ist fähig dazu.“ Rose: „Und was machen wir jetzt Doctor?“ Doctor: „Wenn ich das wüsste.“ ---- *** Jack: „'Doctor', die Bombe, wir haben nur noch Sekunden.“ Rose: „Teleportieren sie und doch.“ Jack: '''„Alle drei? Geht nicht. Der Nerv-comm ist Online. Es dauert zu lang die teleportsicherung zu umgehen.“ '''Doctor: „Dann ist Vulkantag lasen sie sich nicht aufhalten.“ Rose: „Jack!“ (Jack beamt sich weg.) --- *** Nancy: '''„Ich bin deine Mami. Ich werde immer deine Mami sein. Es tut mir ja so Leid. Es tut mir so, so schrecklich Leid.“ --- *** '''Rose: „'Doctor', die Bombe.“ Doctor: „Kein Problem mehr.“ Rose: „Was?“ Doctor: „Psychologie.“ (Die Bombe fällt Richtung Absturzstelle. Jack's Schiff saust heran und fängt die Bombe mit dem Traktorstrahl ab. Das Schiff parkt in der Luft, im Strhal auf der Bombe taucht Jack plötzlich auf.) Jack: „'Doctor'.“ --- *** Jack: „Rose!“ Rose: „Ja?“ Jack: „Leben sie wohl. (Jack beamt sich weg, taucht aber noch einmal auf.) Übrigens, das T-Shirt ist echt toll.“ --- Doctor: „'Doctor' Constantine, sie lebten nur für ihre Patienten. Willkommen zurück werter Doctor. Die Welt will einfach nicht ohne sie auskommen. Das versteh ich mehr als gut. Hier sind ihre Patienten. Sie sind alle in bester Verfassung.“ Dr. Constantine: „Ja, ja sie sind wohl auf. Ich gehe wohl recht in der Annahme das wir auf einem Bahnhof stehen. Gibt es dafür einen besonderen Grund?“ Doctor: „Ja Budgetkürzungen wie immer, hör'n sie was auch immer ihnen vorher gefehlt hat, ihre Patienten sind jetzt geheilt. Sagen sie einfach das sie das waren. Aber bleiben sie bescheiden. Okay?“ Mrs. Harcourt: '„'Doctor Constantine.“ Dr. Constantine: „Misses Harcourt sie sehen hervorragend aus.“ Mrs. Harcourt: „Herr Doctor mein Bein ist nachgewachsen. Als ich ins Krankenhaus gekommen bin, da hatt ich nur ein Bein.“ Dr. Constantine: „Nun es. Herrschen verwirrende Zeiten. Möglicherweise haben sie sich verzählt.“ --- *** Doctor: '''„(...) Wenn alle Weg sind stell ich das Ding auf Selbstzerstörung ein. Laut Geschichte gab's hier eine Explosion. Und wer streite mit der Geschichte?“ '''Rose: „Sie machen das doch ständig.“ --- *** Doctor: „Die Nano-Gene bereinigen das Chaos und deaktivieren sich, das habe ich ihnen gesagt. Nancy und Jamie, werden in Doctor Constantine eine große Hilfe finden. Also ich finde das alles ganz Fantastisch!“ Rose: „Das stimmt, sie strahlen als wären sie der Weihnachtsmann.“ Doctor: „Bin ich, sie wollten mit 12 ein Fahrrad haben.“ Rose: „Was?“ ----- Rose: '„'Doctor?“ Doctor: „Fragen sie alles, ich bin gut drauf.“ Rose: „Was ist mit Jack? Wieso sagte er Leb wohl.“ --- *** (Jack bereitet sich auf das Ende vor.) Jack: „Okay Computer, können wir die Bombe noch länger in Stasis halten?“ Computer: „Stasis um Neunzig Prozent verringert. Die Detonation erfolgt in drei Minuten.“ Jack: „Können wir sie abwerfen?“ Computer: „Jeder Versuch die Bombe abzuwerfen führt zu Hundertprozentiger Wahrscheinlichkeit zur einer vorzeitigen Detonation.“ Jack: '''„Wir können sie in ne'r Rettungskapsel stecken.“ '''Computer: „Es ist keine Rettungskapsel an Bord.“ Jack: '''„Okay dann umgekehrt ich steig in die Rettungskapsel.“ '''Computer: „Es ist keine Rettungskapsel an Bord.“ Jack: '''„Vielleicht hast du sie übersehen.“ '''Computer: „Negativ.“ Jack: „Und unter der Spüle?“ Computer: „Negativ.“ Jack: „Okay. Auf eine Skala von eins bis Hundert wie Tod bin ich da?“ Computer: „Tod von Captain Jack Harkness in weniger als Zwei Minuten mit Hundertprozentiger Wahrscheinlichkeit.“ Jack: „Is' ja toll. Danke. Nett mit dir zu plaudern.“ Computer: '''„Nichts zu danken.“ '''Jack: „Also gut. Dann starten wir mal das Notfaltprotokoll: 417.“ Computer: „Verstanden.“ (Ein Drink mit Olive wird repliziert.) --- *** (Jack nachdem er die Tür der Tardis schließt.) Doctor: „Willkommen auf der Tardis.“ Jack: „Das nenn ich wahre Größe.“ Doctor: „Das Wort kennen sie?“ Rose: „Was der Doktor damit sagen will ist, kommen sie ruhig rein.“ Doctor: „Rose, jetzt fält's mir wieder ein.“ Rose: „Was?“ Doctor: „Ich kann tanzen. Ich kann tanzen!“ (Schnippen schwingt er die Hüften.) Rose: „Ehrlich gesagt Doctor, glaube ich Jack würde jetzt gern Tanzen.“ Doctor: „Da hab ich nichts dagegen Rose, die frage ist nur, wen er auffordert.“ (Der Doctor und Rose tanzen.) Kategorie:Dialoge Kategorie:Doctor Who Staffel 27 (Dialoge)